To Reborn Amestris
by DementedOutcast
Summary: Roy Mustang, a Colonel of the military has to take down Hakuro, the new Fuehrer of Amestris. He's done his share, but the people live in a hell they can't escape. With his team separated at different sides of the globe, he struggles to find each of them and then the battle begins when they're all together.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Just the Beginning

There's always a threat out in Central, someone has to take care of it. It doesn't matter who has to stop it as long as it's over and no one gets hurt, we'd be perfectly fine. Here in Amestris everything is lost, broken, put in misery or either desperate people. Amestris was never like this a lost country with a low ruler from the military ever since Bradley passed away this place, our home is ruins because of the new Fuehrer who doesn't know how to run a military, it's exactly why I left with my unit still by my side after all these years. There is no reason to continue to serve the military with a man like _**him**_ at the throne. A man who loves to create war using state alchemist as his tools. We're all used as tools something known to humanity. We lost that long ago, all our dreams, but a dream is just an imagination we create to one's mind; it's something to occupy us. It was like chasing a shadow in a darkened room with no end . . . Amestris has turned into a freak show. . .

When we all signed our resignation forms we knew what is to come. We scattered in different directions to the ends of the north, south, east, and west. All of us would meet again to finish him, throw that _**man**_ off _his_ throne, but once we left we decided to wait one year because it was going to take exactly that much time to rid of him completely, yet Central and everywhere else are just the same: complete agonized countries trying to survive in the midst of scrutinizing with the people who only want a life to live, but our lives are stolen, taken from the very ones we _love_. . . Amestris is in the slums . . . the eyes these people held are diminishing by the second; some have been filled with pure hatred, pain, agony, and death . . . there were times I questioned myself if I ever had that same expression in my eyes.

These days Amestris has been held in excruciating pain, things that can't be explained by the human mind, but in reality it's when see the things in front of us. The people became engaged in several fights for food that's beginning to be less of. People are constantly put in containment by the Fuehrer and were executed the next couple days. If they've seem to have been better they would let them go then hunt the person down the next day to enjoy that last bit of low freedom. This is all wrong and sick, but we can't deny it we have to deal with it because that's how we're going to get Amestris in its original reign, the reign that will bring us peace and tonight I'm taking my leave from Amestris to find my team, my unit, my subordinates, my dogs, but most importantly my friends.

It's been raining ever since he took the throne and the title that he doesn't deserve and the ground below has turned into mucky dirt. The rain made it worse making it difficult to see where I'm headed. I had been pushed into objects that my eyes aren't aware of and I'm purposely getting yelled at by the people I'll soon save with my team. If there is only a medicine to make a person happy when you're in the slums of Amestris it'd be a miracle. Without a soul in their body they act like savage beasts forgetting the word _**human**_ and it killed me to know we're in a world filled with pain, hate, and death. That's my goal to become the new Fuehrer with my subordinates at my side then Central can be filled with the peace and love they deserve, but right now they're soon to start a riot, one that might actually bring out the soldiers then another war would start and more death to watch.

When the plan had first begun to throw him off the throne they were devastated, but soon their agreement will mean more to the people than it does to us, they'll learn that freedom again. I made once last appearance to Head Quarters to pay a visit with our new Fuehrer which is probably the idiotic thing I've ever done. It's always chaotic around here the soldiers would stroll around with paperwork in their arms then getting pushed into war. A door had been pushed open leading us into horror of what we've become, the door to his office is war.

"Well, if it isn't Ex-Colonel Roy Mustang." The man breathlessly said. "What are you doing here?" His tone is filled anger and annoyance of my being here.

I shrugged my shoulders to play off his game. He already knew my plan, but I insisted myself to confirm him. "You already know. I don't have to explain it to a man like you just be ready when I take your life away from the throne."

"Is that a threat, Mustang? You're plan to rid of me will not prevail no matter how much effort you put into this game."

A smirk appeared on my lips to which the excitement thrilled me. "It wouldn't have thrilled me if you gave up so easily. Where would the fun be?" I joked. "You know my team well enough that we won't give up, so go on and send your soldiers after us while you just hide behind their shadows."

_Hawkeye's going to have my head . . ._

With the small conversation over he immediately fumed over something _trivial_ as to my plan it's been in motion ever since we departed from each other the only thing left to do is to find them. There were times when my teams use to be on good terms with him, but ever since Bradley's death we've been put through horrors of destruction causing more war. If that occurred more blood will be shed, more death will continue to happen if it keeps up and when I find _**them**_ it'll be the last thing _he'll_ ever see. . .

_His death . . ._

The situation we're in will never be normal though _normal_ isn't the word to describe what Amestris has already been through. Central has been through enough, all the emotions everyone use to have is being taken over with savage monsters who want to fight for little food we have to offer, for now it didn't matter if blood is shed because it's just the _beginning_ . . .

if you would kindly leave a reply I'd really appreciate it.

It's just to see how this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

From the information I've gathered over the past years at Head Quarters usually had me in trouble with the original Fuehrer. The knowledge I held is a gift and the power I hold is the devil's work. Why? It's rather a simple question, Riza Hawkeye a Lieutenant also my adjutant I was associated with her father, Berthold Hawkeye. He is the one who taught me flame alchemy the devil's research. He took me in as his apprentice to study it; it's also where I met _**her**_. Once I understood enough he set me free until the next couple of years later her father died and she gave the secrets of flame alchemy.

When Hawkeye showed me her back a sigil was displayed tattooed on her back. A sigil says to hold magical powers, but the power I held turned me into something I never wanted to become. Hawkeye had told me the story. Her father had her for hours perfecting his precious, insane alchemy that she voluntarily let me have. Then Ishval began and I was reunited with her except her eyes had changed from the war. Her eyes are meant to kill and I hated it every second. Someone like her shouldn't be out in war, but Hawkeye is a strong woman and she chooses to follow me even into hell. . .

The train ride to Aerugo in the small country of Pendleton has extended to get more passengers on board. It's a nuisance and it'll only waste my time to help the people I want to save from poverty. It wouldn't go away it grows like a cancer, but after one year in his reign is enough and we'll bring him down with the help of the Amestrians because they don't know they're also in this plan to save us all from the animals we've become. We may not be able to escape what we've become, but we live to change that we're not about to throw everything out the window.

The day grew hotter with the sun beaming down on every citizen the streaming heat wave is disastrous wanting us to stay inside while in the night it grows colder with the beast that crawl in the midst of the darkened streets striving to survive of what little they have. Their own lives are being consumed from the very surroundings we're in. We're living life alone destroying every part of the word. . . _**HUMAN**_. . . This world is made up of lost souls that are to devour their own life, the agonizing pain that'll never go away, and the loss of life. This will never go back to the way it use to be so what we do, we forget the past to focus on the future to a world where everyone is overjoyed with a long lasting peace.

These days hope and faith are hard to find or come by because the worst part is living in the past when we save the countries they won't have to live like that for the rest of their lives. When I arrived in Aerugo it seemed to have left things behind. The children have lost their parents, some small kids we're all battered up leaving bruises on their faces finding their own sources to live and find food. The scornful looks they gave children made them seem like they don't belong in their home town; savaged monsters with intent to kill without hesitation.

The people in Aerugo are said to be unfriendly, yet the sight is enough to answer my question. I have one priority, which is to find Riza Hawkeye. I had a very difficult time searching for her being that the people are unfriendly, but one old lady was kind enough to show me where she is. The time she spent here Hawkeye found a small job at a bakery café, although I gave them a direct and strict order to lie low I figured that would be a problem because they wouldn't be able to keep their energy at a minimum. When I found the café she's been working at it had been completely empty; I'm their only customer.

"How can I help you?" She didn't bother to look at me and focused her eyes on the register.

"If that's the 'hello' I get to see again I'm hurt." I joked.

"C-Colonel . . ." Hawkeye immediately rose to her feet ready to give me a salute.

I frowned when she called me by my title. "'Roy.'" I corrected her.

"Huh, you should have called."

"There would've been no purpose besides it's better to see you in person."

She had a small smile on her gracious lips. "Your boyish charms won't work on me."

"I'm hurt, Lieutenant." I joked. "I haven't been here for more than a minute and you're cracking jokes."

"**You're** cracking jokes, sir. When do we leave?"

"Do you have any food?" I ignored her question.

"Roy, we need to find the others."

"Humor me. I did ride a train to see you without any breakfast."

There are sights you can't ignore, but what we can't see we hear and vice versa. The café is quite small with small tables and one booth encircling the entire area. The lights are beginning to fade. The little things we can't forget are barely recognizable expect if we truly care about someone or something we'll be able to see what wasn't there before. A new sight with maybe a little hope to bring to the people when I stepped into this country there was burning ambition in each one of their eyes; they'll fight to regain what they've lost, but what's broken you can't fix.

"Hawkeye is there any way we can make a little peace treaty with the people?"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"I need you to get as many people as possible to the radio tower in one hour." I pointed behind her. "The Fuehrer's going to get a radio broad cast."

"We'll do."

The second I announced it, it became aware that a small war is about to happen gathering all the countries to hit Amestris. It'll be a bloody sight despite our tactics against our country; this is just the beginning of a new end. There are things we can't afford to lose because there are precious people everyone wants to protect with their life, but when this will happen they'll be broken, some will say they served their country with honor and other will say they died because they didn't want to be involved; all our hearts hurt to think of something so distraught.

As Hawkeye is telling the people of Pendleton a town in Aerugo she had begun to get a small crowd of people following her. The people may not all be friendly, but they know when they need help and soon Hawkeye gathered a small crowd which increased by the second. It wasn't soon before long before the entire town came before us and the Fuehrer will get a certain surprise from an Ex-Colonel. By the time she returned the games stopped between us now this is where we finally draw the line. The radio transmission was connected to a wire so he could easily trace it.

_She'll definitely have my head . . ._

She nodded in my direction giving me the green. ". . . . . Most of you know . . . . ."

_Or I hope most of you do . . ._

"I'm the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang now an Ex-Colonel. I've strayed away from the military for one purpose. Our _**Fuehrer**_ has been in reign for one year bringing us into the slums- poverty. I have a unit scattered across the globe, we're going to throw Hakuro off his throne. All of you have a burning fire in your eyes I know you're sick of your lives that you want to throw it all away, let me tell you one thing we're all _** HUMAN **_ we all have a purpose in life, so don't give up and _**FIGHT**_!"

Hawkeye stood by my side watching the entire crowds yell; a battle cry. From this day on in this part of Pendleton a small riot will be going on and every part of the countries. The plan is to get the people hopes up to fight to form riots against Amestris because they won't take this horror of a life any longer. Amestris will be in war against every country and Hakuro will fall to the lowest of the people; he'll regret ever taking the title Fuehrer.

Who's going to fight for the weak? Who's going to help us? No one will help us, we all come together. Though in the night we act as monsters, that'll never happen not when we're still around to stop it, but when that monster comes out to play we're going to show him we can't control it and we'll hurt him. There are only a few people who can actually stop Hakuro, that's us the people are just going to get in the Military's way. These people have already made up their minds to fight for their freedom they finally have their souls back in their bodies to put them back on the rightful path for now they need to create some plans against Amestris, weapons, and rest.

"Hawkeye, do you have the next tickets to Creta?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's go get those two love struck idiots . . ."

Things have been chaotic around Central ever since my departure from Hakuro. His eyes are finally opening up to reality and he knew himself this isn't a game he can win. He knew he would lose. Hakuro denied those thoughts he pushed them away to the side when a soldier came to him with a radio transceiver which delivered my speech and made it to his office despite me letting them have a way to find us.

"HAKURO, SIR!" One of his soldiers's called out without tenancy to call him by _his_ title.

_I'm the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang now an Ex-Colonel. I've strayed away from the military for one purpose. Our Fuehrer has been in reign for one year bringing us into the slums, poverty. I have a unit scattered across the globe we're going to throw Hakuro off his thrown. All of you have a burning fire in your eyes I know you're sick of your lives that you want to throw it all away, let me tell you one thing we're all __** HUMAN **__ we all have a purpose in life, so don't give up and __**FIGHT**__!_

"IT'S ROY MUSTANG!"

"WHAT?"

"He's in Aerugo for the time being."

"ARGH!" He swiped away his paperwork to the floor. "SEND A SQUAD TO AERUGO AND CAPUTRE MUSTANG ALIVE!"

"YES SIR!"

". . . If you want to play games Mustang I'll be glad to put you in misery."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Jean Havoc and trouble with Maes Hughes

The day has been slipping away as if losing someone from death. If I've learned one thing in my life it's death no one wants to die alone, yet this is what the worlds come to:** DEATH**. We've been through war and no one wants or needs to go through with it because we're afraid if it and afraid if we won't be able to see the ones we love go right before our eyes; it's fear. An emotion we all contain, but our emotions reflect upon us and Hakuro uses our emotions against us. He truly hides in the shadows of his men only being a coward.

Where are our happy days? What happen to us? How did we actually get into the slums? Those are the questions that creep in my mind. I couldn't answer my own questions which bothered me to no end. I never knew the exact reason why we're in the slums or when Hakuro came to be the Fuehrer. How did the slums come to us? I didn't know the answers and it made me angry all I did was dance around with those questions. Why did this happen?

"Sir . . ."

"'Roy,' please?"

"Huh, Roy are you all right?"

". . . How did we come to be in the slums? . . . I don't want you to get hurt."

"That makes two of us."

"I suppose it does. I should have picked up Hughes last."

"He can be quite . . . eccentric."

"He needs to stay away from **my** love life."

I managed to make Hawkeye chuckle a bit. It's a rare thing to hear let alone see. She always made me feel safe. I have her back and she has mine. We're not soldiers anymore we're friends fighting for a better world, for a better peace and for a better life and when this is over, for better or for worse we'll do anything to bring Amestris back down to earth to escape the hell we live in. I'm not entirely surprised the train stations are still here not abandoned. This is where we are now sitting in a booth listening to all the complaints from the passengers who wanted to start a fight before I intervened then getting scolded by Hawkeye.

"You're being reckless, Roy."

"I managed to make you say my name without telling you. It's progress."

"Huh, you just like to cause trouble."

"Speaking of 'trouble' there's something I've been meaning to tell you . . ."

"What did you do this time?"

"It hurts when you automatically assume I've been in trouble . . . disregard that . . . I may have told Hakuro a small portion of our plan."

"This isn't a game, Roy. You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk."

"We're all at risk when we formed this idea . . . did I mention he's sending his troops to hunt us down?"

"If you want to kill yourself out there I won't be there to watch you die not in front of me . . . _**don't**_ go where I can't follow . . ."

I'm stunned to know how dense I really am. The words that left her mouth were a shock to me and she only made me smile at her; one she wasn't use to. "Watch what you say. I care about you too just 'don't go where I can't follow' is my line. I promise you I _**won't**_ die."

A single tear escaped her eyes and it's eating me away that I'm capable of bringing Riza to tears. I gently brushed them away still with the smile. "Growing accustomed to my stupid phrases. I made you cry again."

It had been one year since I've seen Riza she truly made me happy, but we have other problematic situations to worry about on this train ride. An elderly couple is being pushed off the train because they can't afford to pay and I couldn't sit back and watch the scene before me part of me didn't agree that was not going to stop me. I made my way to the driver forcing him out of the way to get on the train and gladly did as he was told just a sick old puppy. They had thanked me for my kindness though I hardly show it.

The day gradually grew worse especially on the train; it's a mad house created with chaos. People are constantly getting into physical fights, arguments have been thrown across the entire ride while I desperately wanted to help them I'm just one person and I won't have much effect on them not in their state. There's also a person who's holding me back that I don't want to get hurt so I sat with her in the booth waiting to get off this ridiculous train ride, but the little we had begun to fade away as we drifted into a terrible sleep with the people surrounding us.

Dreams are a figment of our imagination that seems to feel real. It's eradicating the emotions that feel real in my dream are fake and don't exist unless it's the world we're in. It triggers our most feared and loved emotions it pulls us away from the very things we want or need in our lives, the things that keep us going . . . the dark took over with strongest light beaming through another dimension leaving me in a battle field. . . I know where I am; Ishval. The kills that kept coming and never stopped, it's never a pleasant sight then I saw myself being used as a weapon of mass destruction. I had killed thousands of innocent Ishvalans that day and I wasn't proud all it brought on these monsters . . .

"Sir, Sir please wake up." The train clerk shook me frantically until I opened my eyes. "Sir, you must wake up. You're in Creta."

"Uh, we are, Hawkeye?" She had fallen asleep on my shoulder with a genuine smile.

"The train is about to depart in five minutes."

"Thank you just give me a minute."

"Please do hurry . . ."

"Huh, Hawkeye please wake up." I gently shook her shoulder. "Hawkeye?"

The color on her face had vanished from the lack of seep as well as the bags under eyes. She's in a deep sleep and she needed all the rest she can get because we'll be here for a while. "You should sleep like this more often." I muttered.

When the train departed Creta is more serious damage than Aerugo. Little children have been covered in dirt running around here in a place like this that will get them yelled at. They've lost parts of their clothes leaving them with ripped shirts and pants, marking on their face and lost with no home nothing to call a home their parents have abandoned them. These kids have been living in enclosed spaces, in small parts of the train station, boxes and the worse living with no shelter and walking alone in the broken soles of shoes.

Are they left to die? The truth, I don't know, but what I do know, they're not going to die not when my team can do something about it. These people need to feel alive again because everything in this world will come undone they won't have to suffer the agonizing pain any longer they'll have a place to be free. The more I walked around Creta the worse every part became or is known to become. All the buildings have fallen into dust; the houses are destroyed except for one small hotel that's near a little restaurant. The pavement below me is no more just a dirt road that leads nowhere in this town especially to the people.

". . . R-Roy. . ." Hawkeye muttered a bit unconsciously. ". . . What are you doing?"

"You haven't slept in days, Riza. I'm aware of that just rest."

"I can walk on my own."

"I'll carry you in the front if that'll take the edge off."

"Stop with the jokes, sir."

"Then rest."

Hawkeye had seemed to make my day regardless of the scenery before us. The hotel is just about a half of mile away and soon or hopefully they have a room we can spare. "Please have a room." I muttered.

It hadn't been raining like it was in Amestris or Aerugo. The sun is beaming down on every poor, weakened soul. The nerve to shine so bright is devastating showing how corrupt, serious, and threatening this has already become. The light from the sun could be the exact object that brings the life back into these people because they, we all need and have a soul no matter how lost we've become we all need, want to fight this disaster and it'll go away if I can somehow give a message . . .

I stood in front of the hotel knowing what might be inside those thoughts were broken when a child ran into me. "S-S-Sorry mister, I didn't see you."

"Don't worry you're not causing me trouble."

". . . I know you . . . you're Roy Mustang . . ."

"How do you know that?"

"There's a small newspaper job still here and they have a photo of you . . ." The kid stopped and looked me in the eye forgetting the rest of his lines. ". . . Are you really going to help, free us from the slums?"

"I'm willing to put my life on the line. I'll make you and your people taste the freedom you deserve."

His eyes went wide with a big smile. The kid has hope. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Are you good with radios?"

"I'm familiar with the designs."

"Do you think you could find one, fix it into a transceiver?"

"Yeah, but it'll take at least two days. There's a radio tower up ahead, I can find one there."

"That'll do just fine. One more thing, do you think you can gather as many people who are willing to fight for their freedom."

"Are you forgetting this is Creta? We all want to fight for our freedom."

"Your two days are slowly going if you keep the talk up."

The expression on the kids face shocked me. If I gave that kid some hope he will most definitely turn out to be a great help and the people are one step closer to freedom. It thrilled me to have run into someone with such passion to fight for what he lost now he; they all have a chance to gain what rightfully belongs to them. . . Hawkeye began to lightly stir around my back for comfort which pleased me then I realized I'm still outside standing in front of the hotel. . .

"Hello, can I get a room with two separate beds."

"I'm sorry sir, but those rooms are full. We have one last room with a single bed. . ."

"Huh, I'll take it."

The lady handed me a key while I handed her a decent amount of money. "Keep the change."

She stared in awe at the amount given to her. "That's a lot of zero's . . ."

The hotel is soon to run out of business, but the lady below us seems to be making a sufficient amount of money. The stairs have already torn apart making it very dangerous to walk each step. Holes have carved themselves into the walls, the paint had vanished long ago, and there are no lights only the sun to guide me to our room. The blinds from the windows are destroyed it's been broken for quite some time, for now this is the best place we can stay hidden until we find _**them**_.

I gently set Hawkeye on the bed which is big enough for the both of us. There's a small couch by the side of a window that seemed okay to rest on. The bathroom had been had been a bigger issue. "We really need to find everyone and fast."

We're just playing a part in humanity. There are situations we can't undo or repair, but there are things we can fix if we come together, as of now the situations are progressing very quickly with each hour passing by Creta and all the other countries are falling further into the depths of a black abyss. Creta's burning ambition is just as chaotic as Aerugo despite the speech which flared them up into fighting for their lives, everyone will be fighting for their lives getting rid of the anger, pain, depression and death because now we hold enough regret against Amestris and Central will be consumed in flames.

We have things that are taken from our lives when we're trying to survive; it's all of us against the world. We have miles to go before we can find **them** then the real journeys just begun, though the world is always in chaos no matter what the cause is we're finally fighting back against my country. When the people first lost their hope they'll know what it'll feel like when they fight back because we're not going to die not until this is finally over then we'll be able to live life how we want; it's killing us slowly.

"You should get some sleep, Roy."

"You're awake already?"

"No, I'm just talking to you." Hawkeye joked.

"Is that another joke from my Riza?"

"The last time I checked sir I don't _belong_ to anyone."

"Oh, yes you do." I carefully strolled over to her side and grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"You want to do what to me?" I joked.

"I'm terribly lost." She muttered.

"Come on." I took hold of her hand. "You just said 'you're going to help me find Havoc and Hughes.'"

Jean Havoc is nice a guy always flirting with the ladies, but he could never hold up a relationship long enough because we're either moving to a different command center or this plan we created right after Hakuro took the title 'Fuehrer.' The search for him has proven to be quite difficult asking every person who assisted us some ignored us, but others were just acting friendly to help those in need, it wasn't until Hawkeye noticed our man sitting at a destroyed restaurant at the only table still full with a cigarette in his mouth staring into the sky subconsciously.

"Jean Havoc, what I would pay to see you like this when you finally get a woman."

"Oh, hey Chief . . . Eh. . . CHIEF!" He quickly stood and saluted. "AND I CAN STAY STEADY WITH A WOMAN IF YOU DON'T STEAL THEM FROM ME!"

"What, no 'hello?'"

"Hey, Hawkeye."

"Hello, Havoc."

"HEY!" I cried playfully.

"You had your 'hello'."

"WHY YOU . . ."

"Roy. . ."

"Since when were you two on the first name basis?" Havoc asked confused.

"Where's Hughes?" He grew silent with a sad look in his eyes that made me angry and I grew impatient. "Where is he?"

". . . . . . He's gone . . . . ." Havoc whispered.

"NO, HE CAN'T BE! HE HAS A FAMILY TO LOOK AFTER! WHAT THE . . . HAPPENED?"

"I DON'T KNOW! IT ALL HAPPENED IN ONE SPLIT SECOND!"

"WHAT HAPPEN?" I yelled filled with rage. It took most of my strength to calm myself, but it didn't happen and I took out all my frustration on Havoc.

". . . . We got into some trouble a couple of months when we departed. . . we were attacked by three people, it had been raining that day, but it happen in a blink of an eye. . . I was on the muddy ground . . ."

_Where the monster lies in the dark is when the beast comes out to play with your lives toying with our fear and our emotions. The nightmares just begun with every unraveling truth about the people in Creta, we're at war with the world. All things that come to mind when you lay on a muddy ground with the rain descending and while your body's lies there watching the scenery in front of you will haunt me forever. Hughes had been dealing with the strangers, his blood had been streaming from the side . . . you blink once and you lose one of the most important people in your life just go away and with that he vanished and I knew he had his reasons. So why leave so quickly without thinking? _

_The heartless rain kept pouring, now he's gone away from the very things we promised to protect. I had laid there in pain the soreness filling my muscles while I lay there useless. The night betrayed me, us, both and I couldn't do anything to help. Why he ran is beyond me, but there was one solution that I could up with lying there looking up at the beautiful sky and the sun beaming down on this muddy ground. . ._

"That idiot." I muttered in complete fury. "I know exactly where he'll be if he's mourning over you. Hawkeye go back to the hotel with Havoc."

"Yes sir."

"Now, where would a cemetery be?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 The idiot at a cemetery

Maes Hughes is my best friend, a Lieutenant Colonel, and the closest supporter of my secret bid, to become Fuehrer. He's entirely devoted to his family unless he displays photographs of his wife and daughter, Gracia and Elysia Hughes, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his family he will never leave them or let their hopes descend. It didn't matter what world he's in as long as he has his family to live for and with, but we all bare a weight on our shoulders because it's not easy to let them go and his wife knew of the plan, Hughes just won't let them go; he needs them . . . to be strong. . .

Behind his behavior, he's markedly trustworthy person and particular intelligent military officer who always go the distance to look after the people close to him. As an ex-soldier he was involved with investigations and court-martials as well as a veteran of the Ishvalan Civil War, but part of his buoyant demeanor is to be a shield to protect himself and his loved ones from the darker aspect of his profession. Hughes is a realist, decisive and a bit of a shrewd, which is able to cut out the unnecessary information and focus on the most important aspect of a given situation with his great of detail. Hughes is often the first to notice the unfavorable patterns and can plan accordingly often calling for a strategic retreat or change of tactics before we realize it.

I've known Maes since the military academy, but as a realist, he also understands and accepts that some idealistic situations cannot be rectified cleanly or honestly. Hughes has a soft spot for me, as an idealist and is prepared to shoulder a burden hidden in the darkness, despite his usual antics he makes my life a bit more complicated, but never fails to amuse me and changes my appearance from my disdained emotions.

The one place to calm the man down is to look at graves because it reminds how to fight for the people he wants to save and protect, but the ridiculous stunt he pulled months ago with Havoc is a shame to him, to all of us. The way he described his actions was full of fear, if I were to put myself in his shoes I wouldn't have run we have to deal with the consequences in life no matter what's at stake, right now he's an idiot at a cemetery.

"This is not how I imagined seeing you again, Hughes."

"ROY!"

"Why did you leave Havoc behind?" I immediately questioned.

". . . . I wasn't able to face him not with the horrified face I had. . ."

"Shut up I don't want to hear your excuses. You're always telling me not to run away to face my fears. Just what exactly are you doing? This isn't like you and I'm beginning to put you off this plan if **you don't accept it do I make myself clear**?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Hughes screamed, betraying his voice. The tone made me _**die**_ on the inside because he never uses a tone that brings so much pain that suffocated his being. If this is what a death took on him when he _lost_ Havoc I couldn't imagine what war would do. His soul had been shattered into tiny little fragments of his life dangling from a daring string to grasp.

Hughes had been making me take my anger, rage and fury out on him. It took all my strength to control myself and when I didn't my fist connected to his face. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVE A FAMILY TO LOOK AFTER SO QUITE SULKING IN THE PAST!"

". . . .Thanks, I think I needed that. . ."

"Huh, idiot. Let's just get back to the others."

"Others?"

"Yes, Havoc and Hawkeye are at a small hotel."

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes and Havoc. Is that difficult to understand?" I grew annoyed at the aimless questions.

"No, I think you've got a little . . ."

"COME ON!" I jerked him off the ground and ignored his ridiculous questions and jokes.

There is no road to lead us back, but as we walked on the dirt ground the sun had begun to set on the horizon, a murky shade infected the sky as it soon began to rain. The dark night takes over with the beasts coming out to play with their prey, the prey that is soon to be consumed into an animal, the monsters which they are is beneath their skin feeling the need to have what's in front of them. The two of us have been walking in their territory and these _people_ wanted us, if there's one thing to remain in their lives it's the life they still have, and they instantly began to attack; they're throwing their lives away.

The two of us are quickly surrounded by the enemy; slowly they're closing the gap between us. There's nowhere to run, we can't run because there are things that need to be accomplished and if we're defeated here we won't be able to return. These beasts before us have the hunger for death, our death, and their victuals. They've lost everything, their loved ones, and life for them there is turning back for these people they are what they are, as of now we're going to fight nothing else in the world matters if we can't save them, for now we stand our ground as they come to confront us the weak, but those who are left standing are the winners. All of our lives are on the line our lives are put in a game Hakuro made and the rules are beginning to change, but life is not to be messed with.

When the life is tangled on a thin line and it disappears . . . death happens again. It's hate, war and death tearing us apart from the ones we love. It may be another death to go upon, but to others they mean much more to them than their lives because we're in the fight of our lives and tonight if it kill us we will never be able to return. The humans who attack have already thrown their lives away and the two of us have erased their ever being. . .

Though I may have been useless in the rain with the right amount oxygen in the air and Havoc's lighter I can manipulate the concentration of oxygen in the air which surrounds my targets and becomes a volatile and flammable oxidizer while my subordinates think I'm completely useless in the rain I'm able to separate hydrogen atoms from the oxygen atoms in water molecules isolating them into a highly combustible fuel.

"I guess you're not entirely useless as everyone thinks." Hughes put a reassuring hand on my shoulder to calm my tense body.

"Yeah, let's just get going."

The night grew colder raining harder than it was before as we stroll back to our friends in a weak, exhausted state. Those people we left will never feel their hurting they've lost their lives long ago there was nothing that could help them, but there is always a way to bring back someone you love and that's the ultimate taboo . . . human transmutation and we need an understanding, but this type of 'alchemy' never brought the true intention to reincarnate a human to life: Comprehension- understanding the inherent structure and properties of atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted this also includes the flow of balance of potential and kinetic energy within. Deconstruction- using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a malleable state to easily reshape a new form. Reconstruction- continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the shape into a new form.

There's also equivalent exchange in order to precede this we need this to perform the ultimate taboo which is also an ultimate sacrifice we give up something in order to have what we want or need it gives it to us and they get what they want either an arm, a leg, eyesight, or someone's entire body . . . this is the price we pay if want to resurrect the dead . . . the ultimate taboo and sacrifice with many other material needed to act this. . . the people who only use are the ones who just want to see someone they love again, but here and everywhere else this act is forbidden and it goes against alchemy because _**alchemy**_ can't bring the dead to life. . .

We entered the small hotel drenched in wet clothes and as we strolled up the stairs the step began to creak or break. Hughes held me by his side from the weak state I'm in, but the next step he took we collided with the steps while foot kept sinking in. "This is dangerous."

"You're making it dangerous if you keep holding my weight." I barked.

"Why do I bother to put with you?" He muttered.

KNOCK!

". . . Huh." Hawkeye sighed when she saw us in our state. "What did you get yourself into?"

"We kind of ran into trouble." Hughes said.

"Wherever you are with Mustang there's always trouble."

"HEY!" I cried.

". . . Hughes." Havoc called hesitantly.

". . . I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have left you."

"Next time you leave me again I promise you won't see those pictures of your wife and daughter."

"NOT MY BABIES!"

I smiled a bit at Hughes, he loves his family very much and he'll never let them down. He doesn't let anybody or anyone down; Hughes is man with many mysteries, yet he will be there for the people he cares about . . . everyone can trust him. . . I can trust him with my life as well as Riza the person I've known since my youth, the Ishvalan War of Extermination and now my entire life; she's saved me countless amounts of times and will always be by my side. I've entrusted Riza with my life and permission to shoot if I stray from the right path. . .

When everything we love is leaving we feel dead inside; lost from everyone else, from the world. Each of us hold a certain truth or dream that we live to see or watch as we see them achieve their goals; we won't give up on each other, we're all we have and together we're just one big military family who help others in need or to restore what's lost. If Hakuro thought he could harm us he's very wrong he'll be the one to get hurt in his own game he created to toy with our emotions and to the ones we love. A coward is what that man is never to show what he truly is a man hidden in the shadows of his men; he's a sorry **excuse** for a human; a soldier.

Those are the thoughts that plagued my mind, every second it kept ticking like a hand grenade, but it all disappeared when I heard her voice from the other side of the bathroom door. "Roy, there's a spare shirt if you want it."

The water I splashed on my face made feel alive, awake from the monsters that haunt my memory. I wanted . . . needed to hear her voice, a voice that'll bring me to life. "Where are they?"

"Havoc has some equipment we'll need."

_So they're out. . ._

"Riza . . ." I called hesitantly. ". . . I need you."

I slightly stumbled out the door and balanced myself on the door frame. ". . . How good are you with medical supplies?"

". . . Where are you injured?" The soft tone in her voice froze me in my position. Riza never spoke with such pain that filled her despite how soft it sounded.

_She's completely worried. . ._

I couldn't help myself, but smile softly towards her. ". . . There's a small slash on my arm if you don't mind. . ."

"Do you always find yourself in trouble?" Hawkeye attempted to joke to hide her worried voice.

"I don't know, but I could use your help."

Riza Hawkeye is the best woman I've come across to. Riza can be quite quiet, a very collected woman with a serious, but courteous demeanor. My unit views her as a perfect model of a soldier; strictly disciplined and extremely rational, she rarely relaxes when on the job and is usually tasked with keeping us on track, though she may have a strict personality and may seem a bit distant those that are close to her know there's more to her than her no-nonsense attitude; beneath her professional aura is a kind soul who understands how to carry a heavy burden that I gave to her even though she voluntarily asked. It was difficult because I never wanted or needed her to experience that kind of physical pain . . .

Riza always takes her work seriously and is never really seen 'dropping formalities' even the most intimate people she knew. Hawkeye is not prone to display such public affection, most of her time she attempts to show it through subtle ways. She can be quite the personification of '_tough love_,' demanding excellence from those she respects or is consider important, but it was the Ishvalan war that made her, us like this. Riza use to have a youthful idealism about the world and was bit contained in her home with her father, but she's strong enough to carry a heavy guilt, burned on her shoulders that she willingly bears and uses this motivation to stand beside me and her peers; Riza Hawkeye will always be an important person in my life . . . she's already given up her happiness in order for my dreams to come true and vice versa.

_I want to be with her . . . always . . ._

Riza keeps dirtying her hands covered in blood to make a sacrifice she's willing to make if it's to make my dream come true and if she kept it up I would fall, my world around us will be the sacrifice; if it takes my dream away to see her original expression then I would give up everything just to see her act like that; it'll be the day her life will change . . . again . . . I voluntarily let her be my conscience and my executioner. . .

I took hold of her like a life line as if I'm struggling to grasp what she's gone through, but I know the exact pain she went through. I have had enough of her choosing to suffer alone it may have been okay to her, but when she looks at me with those hurting eyes it pains me and I don't want her or need her to feel like she's doing everything alone. ". . . Hawkeye . . ." I started not giving her the chance to speak. ". . . Please stop doing things alone . . ." I turned my gaze towards her eyes the ones that use to be full of fire, full of life, now they seem dead.

The gleam in her eyes suddenly changed; shocked at my sudden use of words. "Alone, huh?" She muttered. "I'm not alone. . ."

"You know exactly what I mean . . . I don't want to see you in pain it doesn't belong in your eyes, but you've had your share of pain . . . quite doing things alone . . . lean on people to share the burden you carry because you're not going to suffer not while I'm here and not . . . **alone**." My voice took a softer tone than normally, but the agonized pain in my voice stunned her.

Riza glared into my eyes, her fire had returned, but she wasn't happy with my choice of words and I know her features will soften. The pained look on face let her settle in ease, she still remained worried. "Huh, thank you for your concern . . . just worry about your own injuries."

"Riza, I'm serious . . . please **don't** suffer." I whispered and attempted to kiss her until the door swung ajar with Hughes and Havoc and I quickly withdrew myself from her grasp.

BANG!

"Hey, be careful!" Havoc exclaimed. "It took me forever to get those goods."

"Quite exaggerating . . . uh, Roy." Hughes asked hesitantly. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Excuse me." Hawkeye led herself to the bathroom.

"Did we miss anything?" He grew suspicious of the situation.

"Beat the heck out of me." I quickly announced. "What do you have here?"

"Your best chain smoker has useful weapons when you become useless."

"I do **not **become useless."

"Keep telling yourself that." Havoc piped in the small conversation. "What's wrong with Hawkeye?"

"Why don't you ask her?" I countered with pure annoyance.

"You've known her all your life. You must know something."

"Sorry, I don't know." I took the shirt from the bed that Riza left for me.

"That's a load of crap." Hughes stated angrily.

"I'm going to rest for a bit, try not to make any noise."

"Jerk. . ." He muttered.

As Hughes shut the lights off my conversation with Hawkeye trapped itself in my mind, every expression in her eyes, every ounce of anger, rage, and worry pained me, the words escaping her mouth sounded as if she's riding of the demons in her soul without help and if she didn't want help I **will** understand because she's the strongest woman I've dealt with, but she fully knows she can't and won't do things alone and Riza's already given up everything in the sake of risking her life to make my dreams come true, it may be a foolish act to pull such manners and she won't stop until it's done.

I stared at the ceiling lost in my thoughts. I couldn't sleep, _she's_ still there and there's nothing I could to make her the way she use to be; I want the original Riza back. I grew tired of every second with my thoughts unraveling in my mind . . . I'm afraid of losing the one person I truly care for and I won't fall until she's here for the things I can't change. . .

"Five, four, three, two, one . . ." I let my fear take control of my body for those five seconds until I would regain what belongs to me.

_Every man is afraid of losing someone important . . ._

"It shows they're in love with you. . ." I muttered under my breath.

_You know full well I'm afraid of losing __**you**__ . . ._


	5. Chapter 5

It's everyone against the world; this is the world Hakuro created where the people feel lost, broken, dead inside, or death a horrifying thing to happen while we live here, the slums, but we wouldn't let this get to our emotions. The man who calls himself the 'Fuehrer' has no right to have such a title in his grasp, he's the one responsible for every grieving human who walk about the streets, the ones without a home, without parents whom are left alone to wonder in despair, and mourning over someone's death then it leads them to take their own life . . . life is never played fair it's rather a cruel thing . . . and we're only _human_ . . .

To every person who is still alive they've lost hope and faith, but someone who's foolish enough to risk their life will bring those emotions they've erased. Their very existence around the world, their thoughts about how life should or will go on is an ambition striving to stay alive waiting for someone to free them from a black abyss, so much pain that bleeds through war or death . . . that never seems to change, we have to put the past behind us to wake up another night searching for hope, though people don't know how to survive in a world where every human's life is on the edge; the picture remains the same . . .

The little boy I ran into yesterday has returned giving me the information we, I needed; to see the entire country of Creta stand before me and my team that I'm slowly gathering. ". . . You really will help us, Mr. Mustang?"

I bent down to his level ruffling his head to lighten up his mood. "I promise you'll get your freedom. Thanks for your help."

"It's Kai, my name is Kai."

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Thank you, Kai. Are you up for another task?"

"What is it?"

"You think you can spread the word around through the rest of the countries?"

"Yeah, definitely . . ."

"You're really going to put our plans in the kid's hands?" Hughes appeared behind me.

"Our lives are in his hands. We don't have time to waste." I made my way towards radio tower where the rest of my team lingers. ". . . People of Creta, I stand here today with you because there are things we need to end . . . we need to end the fear, the pain, the death that surrounds we all need to rid of it, all of it. There are some things we can't fix, but we can pick up the pieces that were left behind even when the pain is coming through . . . I have a team and we're going to throw Hakuro off his throne and strip him of his title he does not deserve, we need you to rise out from the ashes and fight for your freedom!"

_For now, this is the best we can do . . . _

The small speech that was required now had been sent to Hakuro's office entailing the small details about our plans, he strictly shouted orders to haunt us down as if we're animals whose done wrong and our 'Fuehrer' is frustrated with our acts of rebellion then gaining the trust of the people in certain countries to forge an alliance, but to wage war against Central Commands Center also known as Central Head Quarters, but those are the small details that lead us to a fateful day where one day we'll have the peace we deserve.

The team that I've gathered for this final operation will either bring us our deaths or the many lives we'll be able to save. Here, these people fight for their loved ones or freedom those are the small things we need and have, they're there for the taking and we will regain everything we once lost, this time things will never be absorbed by the evil acts of the world; Hakuro _**will**_ go down in my flames. Once it's done I won't turn back. Not an ounce of pity will be exposed, I'll end his life for his own eyes to see, and his life is not to be taken by revenge, but by the power we hold against him and the military. . .

There are times in my life when I've doubted myself . . . if I was ever capable to even act human it would be a miracle, but those who surround me, my friends they're the people who make feel human at the most they complete my life, regardless of my cruel actions when I took part of the Ishvalan War of Extermination. On the surface I may seem to be a shallow and self-absorbed man, infamous among many of my colleagues and subordinates aside from my narcissistic aura I give off, most of the time I rather act out of self interest, but I'm a remarkably devoted commander while my primary focus and personal duty is to my loyal friends, though I hide it with a veil of cynicism, but I will give my life for them. . .

Kain Fuery is an important friend, one of my most trusted men. He was chosen on my team for his abilities and qualities, he's an expert with communications and surveillance equipment, in his childhood he always tinkered with radio technology which grew into a career at Head Quarters. I picked him for a specific reason; he's a very kind individual nearly always wearing a smile as well as the way he took care of my other subordinates a cheerful, optimistic, soul for support, despite his timid appearances with weapons, he's hardly a novice.

Heymans Breda is another one my most trusted subordinates, he is believed to have a laid back demeanor and his meat headed appearance, Breada possesses a remarkably keen intellect and strategic aptitude, he graduated at the top class from the military academy, but those who don't know him believe to take him as an imbecile at first sight, he quickly displays his intelligence through his proficiency with strategy games such as chess and shogi. His job usually revolves around me either helping me gather information and coordinate the movements and other members. . .

"Is everyone ready?"

"Do you even have to ask?" They all gave me a reassuring smile to calm myself.

"When we get the rest of the team back together we're splitting up from there, understood?"

"SIR!"

"Let's move." I commanded as I began to walk away with my crew following suit.

_There are things we can't change, but we can change the following days . . ._

We made our way towards the train station our only way for transportation, but when we had reached the station an aroma of death and blood stood out in the clear air, the smell had been overwhelming leaving us to be weak in the knees holding onto the ravage we claim, yet the scene displayed was out of place; the wicked are feeding on the weak and the innocence decline . . . human blood covered the walls, the ground, and covered in their own blood. The bodies are completely unreadable; their flesh ripped away from their skin nothing left, but bones and the little things they leave behind. Here, in this world there is _**no**_ room for running away we rise together and fight.

"We don't have time to mourn over this, we're moving."

"It's okay to cry, sir." Hawkeye stood by my side every step of the way.

"**Don't** be ridiculous, we have a mission to finish."

"Hold on a sec, chief." Havoc stopped me in my tracks. "This station has just been abandon we **don't** know how to operate this."

"I guess we'll find out."

"Huh."

All the small things this world has to offer is just the beginning of a new era, the new pieces we gain each day is something to go about, the price we pay for life is death, but life is to be lived at the fullest extent with someone we care about as this idea consumed my thoughts. The things that we cannot change are with us forever we'll take it to our graves because we'll never walk away from the things we can and can't change, some people say it isn't worth it these people don't know what it means to live a life that's given to you and when we're in a situation like this we won't be able to survive unless we work together. . .

A grin grew on my face when I realized this is train is used for military soldiers and glad Hakuro is keeping up with his game. "Hello boys, I bet you're wondering who started this game . . . **you're** all about to pay the **price** . . ."

These soldiers who give their life for the military and to Hakuro are playing a part in his game that he created; we only live once and we'll live to the fullest to make our goals or dreams come true, though it may sound childish it's in everyone's grasp, but here these soldiers will grasp for their lives as I take it away it from them. "A snap is all it takes."

A flame can cause destruction, pain, agony, diversions, but it can also be used as protection and is used as an excuse to help the people in need, for now I use this alchemy for protection not for destruction; it's like a prison, there **is** no escape.

Together we stand divided we fall and when we fall the only way to stand back up is to keep falling until we get back on our feet this is the way life is played, it's what we live for. If we fall we'll fall together, nobody else has to go through all this hell we've been through, it's a horrible emotion to face then pushing away the others that don't need to be wavering our minds, it's meaningless unless it means something to you, to us. If it's to protect someone we love we'll do all the unessecery acts to always have them by our sides to have them by my side is just enough for me to keep me and my goals alive.

To the things we've become, the monster inside of us, the beast we are, we **still** are. We humans are the reason we mistakes, the mistakes that are never to be taken lightly and we're only human. We try to be heroes, there are no such things as heroes. If there was a hero we would never have to suffer this much, but there are solutions, outcomes, there **is** always a way out of every conflict no matter how difficult the problem is. There is a reason for this, though I don't know it, it's just a matter of time, but we're living a nightmare and everyone is awake and we only have a matter of time before a war ensues us all; this isn't a dream it's reality, it's something that we wake up to and face the horrors of our countries and we all fight for a better day . . . most if us.

There are people out there who deserve a second chance, people who have died by their own hands, their family members, the military, and us, my team we're _**killers**_. One thing I don't know why, why did we join the military knowing we would someday take the lives of our people? The answer, simple, we don't want to die or we sacrifice everything we love in order to keep what we love; it's the way life; an example of equivalent change. I know a new kind of hate where the one thing takes over our minds for the sake of surviving, someone please tell me what we're suppose to carry out?

_If this truly was a dream we live in hell. . . _

The time we have left is ticking every second and we need to hurry to gather everybody to carry out this one last assignment. The moment we truly figure out why were trapped in poverty will be the undying truth, a truth that may be a lie, we're living a life in lies and we don't know it. Hakuro may be a devious man, but he leaves holes in his plans that are supposed to be filled by his _shadows_, if he thinks he's won he's pretending this is in his hands to control, he'll just meet his end. My cold, merciless blood runs within my veins because my flames of revenge will consume whole. Am I prepared to take a life? As a soldier we're forever trained to take away someone's life, yes, I'm prepared to erase his life from this, our world. . .

The smell of burnt flesh fills the oxygen we breathe; the stench is overwhelming as their life was taken away by an ex-military officer, the insignificance in life is shown once again that where ever we may be death is always with us. It's like a black wind taking us down one by one erasing our very existence.

"We need to move faster." I muttered.

"**Sir**." Riza called firmly with a tense tone.

"What is it?" The look in her eyes gave it all away; she's worried about the injury I have on my shoulder, being that you can see the blood seep through my jacket.

"**Don't** overdo it."

I sadly smiled at her concern, losing someone precious is the worst possible thing experience or have someone die right before your eyes. "I'll do my best, _mother_." I said sarcastically changing the mood.

_She'll be the one that I'll risk everything for . . . _

_we're coming Breada, Fuery._


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Those who walk

Drachma is a country north of Amestris. There have been many conflicts with us in the past; however, we stand on shake-y ground, despite all the madness that engulfs the world, Drachma is a much known belligerent state, there also known for their constant on and off struggle against us. We use to be in a pact of non-aggression which endured sometime around 1914 and constantly gave us threats of being broken. They later formally declared war against Amestris at the end of 1914, as for now this country is and will always be at war with mostly us and Fort Briggs in the north that's controlled by General Armstrong.

This country is not to be messed with because of the problems they've caused. We want them to listen to our conflicts instead of attacking the weak, but in the end they're the weak ones because of the many wars they've gone against Briggs, it's led several disasters. Though the pain they suffer is much worse than any of the other countries and when we stepped of the broken train the place is in utter chaos. It's like a nuclear bomb had wiped away the country, the chemical aroma that's blood of others is splattered against the walls, and the people have been eradicated.

Are we forgiven for the sins we commit? Are we supposed to live a life in poverty and fight the struggles of this world? Do we want to live somebody else's is life and not have our own? Do we fight on our own or do we stand together? This scenery had many questions instantly flash through my mind. I have no answers for them and they stay quiet until there is an answer and this sight has just awoken a part of me that never comes out, a beast it's what I truly am, but in other cases we're told that we're only human and it makes me, all of us feel human again knowing there is something evil in your body and can control it makes you, me feel alive again no matter how insane it sounds.

"Boss?" Havoc uttered as he got my attention and waited for an order.

"Let's just find them." I walked off as I stated my command while they stared a hole into my back trying to figure what's wrong. What's wrong is the scene in front of them; our time is running and we need to make every moment and second last.

Is my faith fading away? Is there anything I, we can do? Is there something that can help me, help us all? I'm losing my sanity with the very little emotions building up inside me that are soon to explode on the people I care about. If there's something worse than death, it would be living in someone else's body then dying as the cycle repeats. Right now, no country has, had or was to offer any agreement to work together and regain the materials we once lost and what can be found.

Is there any true purpose in life? If there was something we need to be shown, it'll be because we're losing the people in our lives, the things we care, if we waste any more time there will be no more time to help the people in need. This is how Hakuro plays his game: the man extracts us from our existence, removes the human in us and creates a beast that dwells in the depths of our subconscious. We don't need any more time waited by Hakuro our time, our lives from the things he cannot control, we don't need another day where he's wasting us away.

The pendulum keep ticking our lives away, but in the end it doesn't even matter, we all have to fall, we're pushed to the edge as far we can go because there's nothing left to save us, but it's the friends we make that can save us from the demons. Every second we waste makes me feel like a demon, it feels like there is no purpose in life; we're numb with no feeling left in our bones. We truly are monsters, and if we feel like this then we know we're human because it'll escape either way.

"Sir." Hawkeye called from behind.

"Chief?" Havoc called tentatively.

"Roy."

All of my pawns had called out to me with a knowing tone in their voices, but I chose not to listen with all the madness. I felt a firm grasp on my injured shoulder and knew exactly who it is. "**You're** hurt." He said in anger. "You should get that checked out to a doctor, but that's not what's bothering you. Is it?"

"Hughes."

_I'm losing it. Get it together._

"It's nothing. Let's get moving." I ignored the following call coming from my comrades, my friends. There the people who are the most important thing in my life and theirs. Nothing will separate us.

When there's something worth fighting for we're going to be the ones that brings the enemies to their knees. Though we don't have our careers right now, we take things very seriously because the situations and problems Hakuro has put us through because we've never hit this hard in life. If it was war it was okay, sometimes I wondered why I really joined the military. We're all soldiers, but why do we join when all we do is kill people for a greater good then help the people we want? He has torn apart every country, city, state and the people who are suppose to be the ones in help, now it's us who need their help.

These people are all connected to everyone somehow, everyone has a background story and we don't bother to check it. Some people we're weak and those who say that are not weak or a coward they're worse than those two combined because they don't really understand what's happening, they just walk away instead of facing the truth, yet they still can't come to terms on how the world has come to be and if those people still have just a little faith left in them it can all change, they can change then all this suffering can all vanish though it'll be in our memories. Memories can't be erased, but they can change, we can replace the bad with the good. Now that we're moving at a considerable pace we'll be able to break down the walls of our military and we can destroy the hell we've been through.

Do we sit back and watch the horror of the lives of everyone know fall before us as their world crumbles around them, us? There are many sacrifices in life, ones we choose and the ones that are picked out for us, those are ones we can't make, and those are the difficult choices in life. We want to help them instead of forcing them into war, but if their willing to fight for what's right they'll never be able to feel that happy again when they get what they want. I don't want to people to say we walked away from the thing we can't or can fix because they might not like their answer. We're responsible for the reasons that's come to be, so we close our eyes, take in all the pain, push it past us and fight no matter how it hard it is. Life is made of difficult choices, and if we fall we get back up again and we keep fighting for our freedom.

We're chained to the world just like to our friends, there's always a link that can lead us to the right direction. We come together as a group of comrades then friends so instead of using force to get what we want we create plans that may or may not work. There are things that fail and we can't pick them back up they're there to help pick up the pieces again and fix the broken messes we've become. Here's how it goes, all it takes is some trying, we can all run, but there's no hiding in the end all we can do is have hope, yet it may it's so far away there will always be a chance to grasp it and feel alive to feel _human_ **again**.

Are we headed in the right path? Are we the ones to help the powerless? The answer to that is simple, we don't know who are the ones helping who, but we all know everyone is helping each other in some way. This is in our hands to make it happen, burdens that crawl on us leave a sickening mark then I have to get up on my own because I can scream, run, but will I be heard? Hope is distant and it's in our hands to make it happen, to have that feeling eating away at us. The citizens are a link to keep us in check just like my friends who have a heart enough to care about the situations we're in then a bond is formed.

_WE WANT OUR LIFE BACK!_

_WE WANT WHAT BELONGS TO US!_

_WE WANT OUR FREEDOM BACK!_

I walked ahead of my team as they followed my back, the friends who are kind enough to do it, they'll risk their life for mine. I don't need them to throw their life away when they leave me alive to bare their death on my shoulders. I stopped in the middle of the dirt road where a stub stood out from the ground like a table and took out a map. "We're splitting up from here." I said firmly getting a stern stare from Havoc. "Hughes and Havoc, take care of the west and south end."

"All this splitting up will cause Hakuro to make a move."Havoc stated immediately, he wasn't fond of the idea. He never liked splitting into groups because he feels detached from everyone else when we all just came back together.

"Then, all the more reason to go, Hawkeye and I will take the north and east." I simply said without a concern. "Get going. We don't have much time left."

"I seriously don't like this." He repeated over and over again. Havoc hated these types of missions of not spending time with the friends we've kept away for a year, then coming back together again for a short amount of time then leave.

"We meet here exactly at sundown which gives us an estimated three hours. . ."

Ten and half minutes later we all went in our separate directions in search for Fuery and Breada who are still wondering here somewhere beyond me. The night sky takes over with its powerful bright stars that can lead a way if we're ever lost. The wind howls against the nothingness, cool air passes through the bushes, trees and a court yard that is filled with death. We're the death of them because only the military can cause this kind of damage to humans. Are we really _humans_ if _we_ take the life of others who _fight_ harder than any other?

"This is going over the edge, farther than the edge." Hawkeye whispered as the howling wind blew past us, them, unmoving bodies. Hate is clearly seen in her eyes, wanting of revenge; we all want revenge.

"It's easy to find out what's wrong than right. Nothing is right in our lives." I say calmly looking her in the eyes of my executioner and friend. Her eyes are cold that, emotionless and lets off an aura of pure hate. She can't be willing to do exactly what I am to do? I won't allow her to be put in my position. I won't allow myself to let her fall into my path even though she already has. "Don't do what I'm about to do to Hakuro." I whispered.

"You may be my superior, Roy and my friend, but I will choose to follow my own set of rules as well as yours." Riza firmly said staring into my eyes that hold so much power and weakness.

"Whatever you're planning to do Riza, don't die." Tension filled the air, leaving lost words behind, leaving something unsaid felt better to us. Sometimes things are better left unsaid.

_If you die __**I**__ swear I'll bring you back to life and kill __**you**__ myself. . . _

"Don't do anything you'll regret."

"I **don't** regret the things I've done." She said firmly.

"Life is bitter." We said in unison. It's better to have people in my life rather than living alone and trying to figure why life mattered or why we're born into this world.

". . . Colonel?" Two voices came from in front of us. Two figures we all know too well.

"Fuery, Breada." I say cautiously.

"Keep your voice at a minimum." Fuery commanded pointing to a squad of military men rounding the corner.

"Why is a squad of military men here?" I asked in slight confusion. The annoyance rose in my life when they all each gave me a strange look.

"I don't know," Breada started off sarcastically as his voice rose highly into the quietness. "Maybe because you went off on your own doing r. . ." Fuery quickly covered Breada's mouth as the squad's ears perked up to the noise and rounded the corner faster to the court yard.

"You see what you do!" I whispered fervent pointing accusingly at him which was a big mistake when I felt the cool metal of a gun press into the back of my skull.

"Are you trying to blow our cover?" Hawkeye asked fiercely looking over at the militaries direction then coldly glaring me down to the bone.

"What about **you** and **your** gun?" I countered angrily because one day she might actually shoot me. Will she really do it? It all depends.

"You two fight like a _war_." They both stated together.

A flash of lights quickly surrounded our area while the squad drew out their weapons as numerous red dots appeared entirely on our bodies. Meanwhile two of my best men are out wondering foolishly in the dark without a second thought of the situations we could be in. it may have been a reckless plan to split up, but we cover more ground this way, despite the negative outcomes we've got ourselves in.

This is one of the many reasons I hardly ever split my team up unless it's for a good purpose. I trust them with the utmost respect and care because those two can change any situation they run into. Every problematic conflict they've encountered they've torn apart from the inside out in seconds no matter how gruesome it could get. We may not be soldiers anymore; we still act as if we are, however we have our own set of rules to follow then we follow each other's rules. This is how a team works, together through thick and thin, now and always this is how we always work and it doesn't matter how much of a mess we are I can still move forward with my life along with them by my side.

"How are we supposed to see in the dark?" Havoc complained and sighed extremely.

"Use your lighter." Hughes suggested.

He slid his finger across the small ignition as they had a small light appear in front of them. "You think we could get a bigger flame." Havoc stated simply as Hughes gave him a look.

A silence grew upon them as they only heard the wind blow against certain objects that keeps their ears open except it had been too quiet for them then several red spots appeared on their bodies just as a bright light flashed on the other side of the country. "Your wish just got answered, Jean." He deadpanned.

"Ex-Second lieutenant Jean Havoc and Ex-Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, it's nice to see you boys." A voice calmly said when the figure appeared in front of them with a sadistic grin.

"Hakuro." They growled out in disgust knowing the sickening things he can do make their blood boil to no end and they only want to take him out now. "If you think little red dots on our heads are going to make us stop, **you're** dead wrong." Hughes stated heatedly.

"You're an insane man, Hughes." Havoc rapidly threw his lighter behind Hakuro at the small gas tank that was hidden in the dark and by a large dumpster. "THAT'S OUR QUE! GO! GO! GO . . .!"

BANG!

My flames of destructions is full of everything that everyone's felt because most of them will never be able to see their worst king fall to their knees and beg for their life. It was then another explosion occurred, ascending into the darkened sky as it lit from their _end_. We're just one step closer to reaching our goal. For now we just have to push to get where we want when I have Hakuro's men pursue after us.

"THIS WAS YOUR BRILLIANT PLAN?" Fuery yelled as we all ran away from the military squad that is now pursuing us. They were not amused and neither was I because we're all the reasons this happened. "SET THEM ALL FIRE?"

"DO YOU HAVE A BETTER ONE?" I countered back fiercely. Bullets are now spiraling out of control as we look for cover and found none, now we all run for our lives.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

It had only been minutes since this problem occurred; it's been three days since we've come together and we're halfway there to reaching our one goal, but this doesn't end, it never will. Having your friends by your side every step of the way is the most pleasure any of us will enjoy. While this interfered with my mind, I had stopped at the edge of a cliff with wavering wave below us as we have bullets entering our path. Was it the end . . .?

"I hope you guys aren't scared of falling at two hundred yards above water." I muttered with a slight smirk getting looks from my team.

"We'll follow you to the end." They all stated in unison.

"You're all insane."

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

". . . I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF WE SURVIVE HUGHES!" Havoc shouted fervently as I felt the collision of two figures hit our bodies down the cliff.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I yelled frustrated at everything that's been happening because we might not see the daylight one day. There are days we may not be able to see and those are the days we want to do something to make someone happy, but you don't and we let the stupid things get in the way instead I sit back and watch things crumble in front of me. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

"WE COULD SAY THE SAME!"

BANG!

"HAWKEYE!" I shouted in disbelief that she's still be able to shoot me or anyone to keep them quiet; she only uses force to have us quiet all down.

"She really wants your head." Hughes joked from beside me.

The forceful air blowing in our faces, the deep bottomless ocean below us gets closer as we descend faster into air screaming ridiculous retorts that don't need to be said. We only do that to lighten the mood because it's the only thing we know how to do when we're stuck in a terrifying world like our own. We're stuck in a world of agony that no one can let go of, but then if we move on we'll be able to push it aside and walk a path that leads us to a better place where no one may be able to get hurt; no one needs to feel alone again. Those who walk down that path will never let their enemy get the best of them because this isn't the end; it's the end for _him_.

We sink into the salty ocean where anyone can get lost immediately; it can imprison us, but I don't have to be afraid when their by my side. We don't run away, we face the fears together and if we're here facing this, that's all I'll ever have, it's having them by my side to gather the courage I need to face the things I can't. There's no hiding in life, I can run, but is anyone coming? I can yell, but is anyone listening? You can only stand up when you fall, and when I do I know they're there right by my side; we're the ones that walk.

When I walk through the fire there's always something that leads me to somewhere in life that'll guide me in the right direction of my life, though _she_ controls most of it, she always has. There's nothing more in life that I want right now except to save the countries that need our help to get back on their feet. One day it might be too late to save those people, there are some who have already thrown their life away and it makes me feel dead inside where my soul and flat line steadily disappears away from everything that I've fought for; it would have been completely meaningless. I want things the way it originally was, we all do. We're not the only ones out there who want to make an immense difference in life and bring us back to life.

We can't escape the monster we've become, but we can escape is death, though it's waiting around the corner for us. It's waiting to rip away someone from their life, rip of everything they've become. We don't want to be left alone, I don't, but there's always a chance that I could lose my life by doing the exact opposite of what _they_ order me. They're important, it's that simple and they remind me of a time when I felt truly alive. I've spilled a lot of blood in my younger years, a red that no one should see, but now you have to live with it so you can learn from your mistakes and never make them again. It makes you a monster and it went to the point where I've wanted to kill myself then someone said something to me and it reminded that I acted out of cowardice so now I live on living with those nightmares as memories that I cannot forget.

"HAVOC!" I shouted as I came up to breathe the fresh salty air. I turned in every direction facing the darkness scattered everywhere, there is no escape. "RIZA! HUGHES! BREADA! FUERY!" I shouted. I never did receive a response from any of them and it left me genuinely terrified. "IF THIS IS SOME SICK JOKE I'LL BURN YOU ALL ALIVE!"

"I swear, the next time I get thrown over a cliff with a chaotic playboy-flame alchemist I'm going to shoot someone." Hughes growled glaring me in the eyes full of hate in this situation.

"Do you ever stop yelling?" Havoc swam behind me giving me suspicious look.

"You owe me a new gun, sir." Hawkeye pointed the back of her gun in my face with a painful gleam that holds more than just that.

"Remind us to never go on a last mission with you and heights." Breada and Fuery stated together.

"You can yell at me later when we this all over with." I muttered in irritation because right now I have no idea where we are other than floating in the ocean and at the edge of Drachma, we're lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Finding the way

When we're left from the shallows of the world, of the place we belong there is something that is going to pull you back where you belong, but before we, I get the chance to get pulled out from that world we, my team will have to take apart Hakuro and his men one by one no matter how rigid the way of life can be. Throughout my entire life, it's been nothing, but agony facing the true fear, but a greater fear to take over my life or anyone else's is war, yet war is a monstrous thing, it tears us apart from the things we really are and most of us try to figure out how to solve the problems we can't solve, now we want to find our lost ways.

Living the way we are now is difficult because the things we lose and gain are not enough, nothing is enough; we all want what's ours and the final fight we'll win. There are times in my life where I've made mistakes that I can't take back, but mistakes make us who we are, we all learn from them. Those mistakes that I made in the past will come back to haunt me when Hakuro is **finished**. This place we're trapped in is like a cocoon, there is no escape until I know there's a leak somewhere in the cracks of the enemy. When we have the taste of freedom in the palm of our hands it'll be the best thing that'll happen to us for a while until a new threat comes along away then takes it away.

As my team and I watched the people in every country take their lives we ask ourselves if we've thought of something like that, but we survive; it's one of the things we do best-living. Before this whole war had started I had trembled on the spot in the first time of war, the first kills I took, and then a pair of doctors. The pain, suffering, and agony were too much to bear that I pressed a gun to the side of my head and tried to kill myself, but it wouldn't have solved any problems unless I took care of them instead of running away like a coward, yet the coward I used to be is still lurking somewhere in me that shouldn't be brought out, now I'm a man, a Colonel of our military.

Surrounded in the ocean water in the midst of the dark where we only see the stars above and below our reflection bouncing off the surface. The biggest scene in Drachma, our lives are on the line; always will be, but the second we landed here I knew Hakuro's men would catch up sooner or later, now they _want_ our life. My team and I don't need to run, whatever he brings to us we'll push them downward; a place of no return. As of now, we finally found land, dragging our heavy bodies onto the rugged land of rocks where we lay and staring at the night sky; it'll be a night to see again because the peaceful aura everyone gave off made life just a bit easier even though Hakuro is following our leads.

Who are the people that are going to save the weak? Who's going to fight for what's right? Who's going to make them believe? Most of the time, those questions can't be answered, it's when we realize that some people aren't going to be saved because those people are gone from our world, but there are people who know them, yet some of them know how to survive when there's nothing left to fight for and they still want to fight because it's _still_ there. To risk everything, our lives, more blood will be shed and more death happens and we still survive; it feels like a battlefield. Everything can be taken be taken lightly or they can become difficult and we can face those off to win. It's not a question, not statement, not a burden, nor is it real or fake; it's an **answer** to our lives and to the world.

My team and I know what it's like to be in war, having used ourselves as weapons of mass destruction, we also know how much risk we've put ourselves in, the stakes become gradually high when we know all the leaks, situations, weapons even more than this at H. Q. Everything is real, all the pain, suffering, anguish, and the desperate who are hanging on by thin line and once it breaks they're lost. We're not lost, my team is not lost when we're right here beside each other and right now we are _lost_ without those three; this mission won't get very far if we can't get to them. I'll do everything in my power to bring Hakuro to justice then he'll realize all the horrifying pain we all went through, but this isn't about revenge it's about what's right.

Citizens in every country think they have no more hope left, they feel lost; they're not lost when they know there's someone out there who's trying to end our suffering. I'm not a hero, there are no heroes, they don't exist and neither does my old title, _"The Hero of Ishval."_ What makes us hero is who we are and now war is just the beginning of something malevolent . . .

"Hawkeye, Havoc, Hughes, Breada, and Fuery, from here on out we works as a body. Obey every command I give. Don't you dare blow our covers or give up. Do you understand?" I stood my back to them facing the dark ocean waters where everything is about to change and sometimes a change could be a good thing for everyone.

Hakuro has caused us enough suffering; his year long reign will be over when we reach him, but it'll be awhile longer before I reach him along with my team, my friends. There's nothing he can do to tear us apart, no matter what he does he will **not** break us. He's given us every opportunity to loathe him even more if he ever thought he could catch us he has another thing coming.

"What are our chances?" Havoc asked as he stood by my side with everyone else glancing out into the darkness.

"Until our chances become zero." I say evenly as the sun began to rise from the horizon and reach into the heavens of the sky above; it's the only peaceful thing here in every country.

"We weren't trained for this." Hughes stated. He crossed his arms and stared at the sun with a smile on his face because I knew he was thinking of his family . . . _wherever they are_.

"But we were _trained_ for something like this." Hawkeye said with a stain in her voice.

"It doesn't matter what we were trained for." Breada announced in the same voice as her. When he speaks up there's always a double meaning to his words. "We're the same as everyone else battling our own demons, but we're facing them then somehow we get _this_ stage."

"It's show time." I whispered into the air as I watched the sky with a small smile that held things together. "Listen up, we may lose our ways along the line, but we can those things, for now I just need you to survive. THAT'S AN ORDER!" I demanded with every ounce of determination because I can't lose them, not yet.

"Now what?" Fury asked out of concern. He may have a fragile body out in a warzone, he's not a fragile man he's one of the most experienced men I've ever seen because his talent wasn't wasted when he joined, but if he ever walked away the military would haunt him down.

"Now we _borrow_ one of their cars." I say calmly with a smile eating away at my face as they stared at me in disbelief.

"You're already injured and soaked. Now you want to throw yourself into a warzone?" Hughes stated in suspicion. Though he may not trust my plans as much because he sees them as reckless, he'll still be willing to risk it all.

"Why not?" I countered a bit sarcastically with a sadistic grin appearing. "Breada, Fury when you two were wondering around the military squad was there anything useful?" I turned to see their faces filled with a burning passion to get back there.

"Whatever you need it'll be there." Fury said with pleasure as a flash of fierce malice pass through his eyes.

"I trust both of you enough to get whatever we need. Hawkeye and I will get the cars. Hughes and Havoc watch our backs." As I gave them all an order, Havoc received a com link from me when I snagged them from Hakuro when I gave him my threat. "These go up to about one-hundred miles."

A battlefield is like a war, sometimes it takes days, weeks, month's even years to finish a war and the one we create will only last minutes. This world is still cold as ever, it's cruel and violent, yet I can make promises to my subordinates then come back with something more, but before them, before all this hell, I was a stubborn child who went on the wrong side of the city, I was an independent kid who pushed all his friends away, I drowned myself in pain, misery and torment then I found my life line . . . I met _her_. The past doesn't matter anymore, it stays the past and I don't need or want to look back at my past to think of all the inflecting pain I've caused against others; I look forward towards the goals that I will accomplish when _this_ is over.

All the lies turn into truth, all the pain turns into despair, all the torment turns into rage and now these people will have to risk even more than they can already give. They hold more than we can, most of them drown themselves in hate because they've lost everything, but they didn't not when at least someone or something had a hand stretched out for them and they didn't take; it hurts, it hurts even more when we think about those things: People who give up their lives are worthless. People who leave their friends and family behind are **worse** than worthless. I've come to realize that everything I've offered has been a sacrifice to gain the things we need-_want_, the catch? It's simple; we simply disengage his-our every target.

"How far are we?" Havoc asked putting in the com link. He stared at the sky above where it brought so much peace towards us. The peace wouldn't last long when we reach the area _that_ we were last seen and if I see Hakuro there he'll die right there then the military will be engulfed in my flames.

"Not far. We're climbing up to the top." I pointed towards the rigid boulders we fell from as they all gave me cautious look and I chuckled at their boldness as to disrespect my orders.

"What happens if we fall?" Fury questioned with his mind set on one distraction: FALLING. It won't happen; we'll be here to catch to him.

"Then we keep moving forward." I say dryly fixing the com link in my hands while he gave a scared expression then I gave him a smirk that seemed to scare him a bit more.

"That's some sick joke, right?" He frantically demanded as Havoc went up to his side and put a warm arm around his shoulder as he caught on with me.

"Come on, you really _think_ he'll let you fall?" Havoc taunted him with simple questions putting him on edge. The tone in his voice frightened Fury since he began to push him away from his body then Breada joined.

"If you fall we can always find someone else to replace you." Breada joked _wickedly_. A grin spread from his face as Fury began to cower away from our sadistic jokes.

"Give him a break, Roy." Hughes attempted to reprimand me when he tried to give me a warning look that seemed like he could cause me damage.

BANG!

"HAWKEYE!" I yelled in a panic tone realizing how much damage she can actually cause to me and it doesn't matter what weapon she chooses _it'll_ cause more damage than anything else. "ARE YOU TRYING TO _WARN_ ME?" I kept yelling because Hawkeye chooses a bullet to my head rather than choosing careful words to calm me down.

"I thought you ran out of bullets especially guns." I said tightly giving her a disbelieving look. The urge to yell had been limited because of the slight pain that I'm beginning to feel. I bore my eyes into hers as she glared at me with piercing daggers that wanted to keep firing warning shots. The bullet had grazed the side of my cheek slowly bleeding, dripping to the dirt that's been filled in death where more blood will be shed.

"Just a _warning_ shot, sir." She said sternly with a hint of strain entering her voice. She still kept her calm appearance, but Hawkeye implodes all her frustration then the next she'll detonate like a time bomb just waiting for the right _timing_.

"Thought I told you not to call me 'sir.'" I muttered under my breath. I resent it every time she calls me by something that doesn't exist at the moment; _it_ runs much deeper than what it normally did. Now we just push _it_ aside to deal with occurring problems. How long will it last until one of us gets hurts?

"You two fight like animals." Breada scoffed as he began to climb away at the boulders that are a blockade to get to our new destination: STOLEN GOODS. This was our main priority, not to fight over something so trivial.

I sighed knowing we're all going nowhere with these jokes. "It's time to go." I said as I began to climb to the top. When we reach the top everything will change from there on out then will restart from the lives we lived now to the new ones that await us in the end.

Reaching the highest peak of the cliffs is like reaching the highest point in life where everything you say will be okay, but hidden in the bottomless depths of your conscience we know that everything will _**not**_ be 'okay.' We only say it because we feel reassured by the presence of our peers who make all the bad things in our life disappear, yet I know _they_ still linger. The things happening now are a game to us all; it's survival of the fittest. The weak fight the weak as the strong fight the strong, most of the times it's the strong eating away at the poorly defended pedestrians of Amestris, Drachma, Aergo, and all the other countries suffering the same faith as we are. Is this the right move to do? Is all of this wrong? Why do we people have to suffer all the consequences when the world has something else to offer?

When this began I was beginning to lose my sanity, my mind, my _body_ to the devils that set Amestris this way. It's sickening to have a military that are suppose to protect the people of the countries then they turn on their people drowning us in poverty, fighting for what seemed right then the killing as it begun to gradually progress throughout the one year of his reign. My eyes finally opened to the _real_ world around me where a war was and **is** beginning to form, it's when I realized that we're all human trying to fight our ways to survive; we all know it's real.

_We all just want it to be over . . . _

Do we risk everything to gain what we want? Do we hold out until the end? Do we cut the cord and fix the mess we've become? Most of those questions have an answer. I choose not to answer because you might not like what you get. The cord, I would just cut around it to find the other problems to solve since we're here with nothing more to lose. Do I give in? Have I chosen the right path where destruction still occurs? Do I stay and take in all the pain of everyone else? I'm no leader. I'm a commanding officer to my subordinates who are my friends.

The feeling of the cool breeze against my wet body makes me freeze, shivers fall down my spine, but it makes all the throbbing pain in my body numb. To hide away your injuries is the worst possible thing to do since later on you'll regret it because then it'll catch up to your body making me tired. The feeling of going numb isn't fun; it takes away the feeling of _**HUMAN**_ and there's nothing more where I would rather feel human facing all the suffocating fear that surrounds me than a monster who doesn't feel a hint of emotion and kill for the fun of it. How much pain can **one** world hold? I hate the feeling of being alone, being a mess, being a wreck, and being **cold**. It's one of those things where I can't throw it because we, I rather fight than fake it.

Now that the days are progressing faster Hakuro's men scout for us before we arrive in the countries. The countries and every person living in each one suffer the same amount of pain and if not more than others. There's no more running, the fact that there **is** _**no**_ running you just have to face all the unpleasant times and fight to the end where we get the lives we want back. There's only one person to blame for this entire series of conflicts with each individual is Hakuro, the man who said, _"I, Hakuro, is your new Fuehrer of Amestris. I will bring you the everlasting peace from now on." _Everything he speaks of is a _**lie**_since his _promises_ are made of lies. Ever since this all began I've almost come to the point where I'm obsessed to kill this man. He's a man hiding in the shadows of his own lies, men, and the title _Fuehrer_; Hakuro doesn't deserve the title.

"ARGH!" Havoc slipped as he lost his footing on the rocks. I instantly turned around to catch him by the collar of his shirt. For a moment I thought I had lost him so I held him in place to make sure he was real because I don't need a mirage that faked him as I let him drop to his death.

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted in anger. I'm not going to let them die, not in front of me, not when I know I can still help them; they're going to **stay**. "Stay on your feet." I said firmly as he nodded for approval.

We've wasted enough time trying to find each other, but making the small sacrifices just to find everyone will be worth it then it leads to something much bigger than risking your life, you're risking everyone's life. The lives of my comrades will be put to the test of surviving, to survive a war. If I ever lost one of them it'll break me, drown me in my own self hate, but I have to survive because this is a battlefield and you have to stay alive if you want to protect the most precious people in your life no matter how difficult life can be, I still have them. It'll be worth the risk then we'll know we did something right with the paths we chosen.

I'm the first to reach the top pulling each of my peers up by the second. Like I said earlier, '_There is no time to waste_.' Hughes had been the last to pull to the top when the silence overwhelmed me, no one spoke a word then I realized they were gone and I felt the cold metal of a gun at the back of my head as the person took the safety off.

_CLICK_.

"If it's _not_ the sound I hate the most, it'd be the sound of the safety going off." I scoffed when Hughes gave me a disbelieving look, being stuck in a situation like this. I chuckled lightly at this soldier's _boldness_. "Since you want to be difficult about this, you're going to let me pull my friend up from terrifying heights." The soldier had backed off the gun from my head and I instantly jerked Hughes to the soldier. He immediately took the weapon and flipped the trigger on him as he staggered from the force he took from his _surprise_ attack and put the safety back; we're not going to kill any more innocent people not even the ones who want to die. Everyone has suffered the same amount of pain and no one else is going to feel that away again.

"Where's Hakuro?" I asked standing beside Hughes. He kept a dangerous glare at the soldier whose work is to support Hakuro. It reminded me how loyal I was to the military and to support the Fuehrer, but Bradley is _dead_.

_CLICK._

Another gun had been placed between our heads. The presence of the man who stood behind us felt cold-heartless with a dangerous aura that holds so much more than pain, than suffering. He is _**hell**_ himself: HAKURO. "Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes, a pleasure to see you both look young and healthy." He said evenly, exaggerating every bit of detail. Nothing that came out of his mouth was the truth, it never is. "Is your day going _**well**_?" Hakuro kept at his pointless questions that hold malice. The lingering taste for bloodshed waits on the battlefield and it's one of the places we all belong in.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 **ESCAPE**

"**Drop** the gun, Lieutenant Colonel." Hakuro still held us at gun point while his soldier took hold of the weapon then standing beside him.

"And if we refuse." Hughes asked evenly watching every move they make. The stares they gave us meant to give us harm, but the harm he already put us through will never be compared to the harm we're already in.

"It doesn't matter." Hakuro wickedly said with a sadistic grin growing on his face. It made my insides cry because something may have been going on with **them** than here. He's a pathetic man, but he's a malicious man only wanting to feed on the weak and take away all their strength and the one to bring him down on his knees is _us_.

This is _our_ Fuehrer? This was-is to be the man who suppose to save us all? If he really had wanted to save us he would have done it long ago where there is no suffering. We could have a world of peace. How long will the peace last until we go to war . . . _again_? There's a line no one should cross, but Hakuro has stepped- _broken_ over the line many times to where we crawl on the dirt begging for mercy and he will never let us _live_. This is the man who uses to do well in the military now over the course of time he became a man of evil drowning in his own self hatred. Hakuro has failed as our Fuehrer and _life_ itself; he's just a ghost.

All my insides had broken down; I'm crying out in pain. Is there anyone out there who can see we're all in pain? Can someone just save us from the madness? I'm growing desperate by the second because I just might lose them and I **can't**. I'm not _ready_ to lose them. They're the biggest scene of my life and I won't allow him to hurt any of them. The man in front of me is one of the biggest nightmares we'll face with and as of right now he's the worse one we'll ever face. Hakuro makes my blood fume in rage to where he wants me to kill him right now. **Why** can't **I** kill him right here and now?

"Give me one _**good**_ reason why I shouldn't **kill** you right **now**?" I seethed through my teeth. His presence alone makes everything worse when he doesn't answer right away. The dead silence makes a nervous tick in my system as the unanswered questions wavered in my mind.

"Roy." Hughes called out warily and I ignored him for more pressing matters to deal with. It isn't worth the effort to waste his breath. We're broken and torn people who are so _**HUMAN**_, so incomplete where everything is-**has** been shattered below the floor.

A malevolent chuckle escaped Hakuro's mouth, a glint of sinful actions flashed through his eyes and that told me there is no escape. How long will I wait until I _**kill**_ this man and many innocent people to get him? How long can I continue to do this? Everything shatters apart from the moment he steps in, everything has already been shattered and I have still have to fall apart to _save_ them-to save them all. I thought I could fix it on my own, but that was a foolish mistake. **They're** willing to make sacrifices along the way and I'm here with _him_ stuck with a gun pressed against my head. If I'm not able to save myself how can I possibly save them?

"Does it really matter if I answer your question?" The even tone he spoke in made me boil every part of my body; I want to burn him alive. "It doesn't matter I suppose." Hakuro snickered sickeningly. It had made me want to _hurt_ him more than he knows. "Do you want to know why I hardly use guns, Colonel Mustang? They're too quick to end one's life. You can't relish all the small emotions. It's why I let them suffer slowly in the cells of Central Head Quarters . . . you see, in their last moments they show you who they really are." A malicious laugh could be heard from him, the mischievous gleam in his eyes sends a death message, and the grim wicked grin on his face made me cringe. This man is pure evil with an intention to harm people in insidious ways; he's sickening. . .

"YOU. . ." I began to yell in anger, but Hughes had held me back before things went completely out of control then he could have had the upper hand in this _game_.

"ROY!" Hughes jerked me away from Hakuro regardless of the gun still pressed to my head. All Hakuro's blood would have been shed if he didn't pull me away before I lost the little humane thing I am. "DON'T MAKE THIS SITUATION ANY MORE DIFFICULT THAN IT IS!"

"THIS ISN'T A _GAME_, HAKURO!" I screamed tightly. The surging anger rose in my voice where I thought I lost control of my life-my _emotions_ that are kept locked away in the deepest parts of my body.

"ROY!" Hughes yelled again as I kept ignoring him. This is a line no one should cross and Hakuro just managed to keep crossing it and fill these people in depressions, death, and madness. He knows everyone's had enough, yet he keeps pushing us into the depths of this hell.

_**BANG!**_

"That's enough Colonel Mustang." Hakuro deadly said. The way this man works is extremely cruel to where there are people who have lost their ways, their souls, their life and we can't go on living this way because _**nothing**_ is all right.

The way everything had been playing is a huge mistake. I remained silent to regain the little composure I have left. I can't go on living this way anymore, the way this world work is amazingly _horrible_ taking away the things we are, the things we want to be and here I am trying to fix those pieces back into the places we belong. No one can live this way anymore. This isn't the way I want or need to react in these types of situations because I stand my ground and then gave Hughes a look of apology with a sad smile and mouthed the words. . .

_I'm sorry. I'll come back. . . _

It hurts to leave one of my best men-friend behind in the hands of Hakuro. The troubles, the situations, the pain, the horrors of life, the bodies that lie on unconscious on the ground in their country and all the sacrifices that we've made in these years and now will be worth it since the people here haven't lost much hope, but their lack of faith in others have crumbled to nothing and now they just sit around waiting for a _miracle_ to happen. I ask myself if I can make that _miracle_ happen. After all we've been through there are people still like a Hakuro, but once he's gone things will go back to the way it was and will stay there until someone comes to take it all away and we'll be here again to erase their being.

_FIND THEM!_

Those were the only two words running in my mind because I can't get very far without. Before any of this I was complicated person where I brought everyone down and myself. I hid myself in a shell; afraid of what might come to me. I was wreck and I-_**we**_ all are; we're a wreck. It's what makes us all _**human**_, having to face your greatest fears, remembering all the suffering we've went through, making all the promises, having to make great sacrifices and then having your friends by your side makes things better than they were before, regardless of all the problems; we're still here.

I can't do this myself; it's why I strive to find them in this thick coveted of woods where a maze encircles me with every twist and turn I make. Ever since Hakuro made an appearance I've been beginning to lose my head, my way of thinking, my entire body went _away_. My life was beginning to fall apart at the seams by having his presence near me and the way his thoughts are malicious. I can't begin to understand or pretend what goes on in his mind to have such wicked thoughts about the weak people-_his_ people.

This isn't going to go on any further, not when I'm here with them to take him down. Though it may seem obsessive with his death it'll be the something to remind everyone that there are people who've had enough and want to fight no matter what the cost is, no matter the difficult expense, no matter where this might lead we'll be able to have **it** again. This isn't a journey to search for unseen things, it's not a road trip, it's not a voyage, it's a group of people that are gathered by a greater good ready to take down the enemy; a _**team**_.

I'm surrounded in thick covet of woods where every twist and turn morphed into a maze of survival, but this game is made out to be, "_Survival of the Fittest_." I stopped running to spare myself a little time to catch my breath. I turned my body in every direction to find a location they might be in, but found none. It terrified me that I might not be able to save them then Hughes might've died in vain. This is one of the last chances I'll get before I can regain my composure and I do because situations will turn out better with a collective-cool head.

"Havoc, do you still have the link?" I asked in urgency. My body grew impatient with each lasting seconds of silence that filled space between us.

". . . Chief, **you're** _alive_." He asked evenly except his voice seemed strained as if something or someone had done something to him.

"This isn't the time for your jokes, **HAVOC**." I said tightly. The rush of urgency in my voice calmed him a bit, but the tone it took was uneven. They're going to stay alive even if I can't escape from the hell I've been put through from Hakuro as well as the rest. "**Where** are you?" I kept the questions coming because I'm going to find them.

"To be honest, Colonel I don't have a clue where I am." He responded in a breathless tone. Whatever Hakuro's men did to my team to make them seem weak is a huge mistake on his part because it'll cause more of a problem to him than to us.

"You use your head, _Jean_. What are you surrounded by? Do you hear anything? Where are the others?" All the questions I asked for are the end to a new beginning where all the problems end. To this, Hakuro's body will be _burned_ alive.

The line went silent for a few seconds before he responded, but the tone he took was completely different to the one he had earlier. "Where's Hughes?" Havoc asked fiercely.

"It _doesn't_ matter where he is. **I** need to know where you are." I say heatedly. This isn't anyone's life, it's everyone's life and I'm not going to let them die right in front of me like the _soldiers_ we are; they're not going to fall. "Where . . . are . . . you?"

". . . I-I'm in a room, pitch black. It's quiet. . . I'm apparently tied to a chair." He said in disbelief. The thought of him getting captured in less than five minutes without the rest of my team and me hearing is ridiculous. It was outrageous because we didn't hear them come; _we_-**I** was reckless.

"What do you remembering seeing before getting locked into a room?" My voice changed slightly when I asked the question. Only one sight ran itself in my mind when we found _them_.

"I passed through a court yard filled with dead bodies." Jean answered evenly. "And Roy, kill Hakuro." He said steadily with malice.

I smirked in recognition. "Will do."

_Just hang on for now. . ._

As the seconds, minutes, and hours passed by to find my scattered team is a fear no one should go through since you might just lose them; it won't happen. These people in my life **are** my life, they remind of a time when I truly felt welcomed to the world and somehow I still am by them. We're not going to get torn apart by the cruel things he's done, not by the way he acts, not by the way he talks, and defiantly not the way he _lives_. For now I leave his conscience body alive until the time comes for me to take it no matter how obsessed I am; the pain, agony, death, and war will all end soon enough. . .

_Please hang on just a little longer. . ._

Most people will say, "give up," it's either stupid or risking your life for the entire population, then one day when Hakuro took the title, he caused every living being pain and kills them slowly. That's where we come in to end his reign and for us to make a new world where the people have something worth living for instead of throwing it all away like it's already the end without even trying. There have been many things I've attempted to do, some of them I've been compromised, most of the time I get the job done, but the things to get we want we make difficult choices that makes us seem weak and we're still forgiven from those choices; it's just who we are. Except people who act like our Fuehrer have no right to be forgiven and if someone has they're _insane_. . .

Can my team and I really put the entire world back together? Can we rebuild a new Amestris? Does it all matter if didn't? Soon, this is going to end then we can rebuild the countries, most importantly we're not going to surrender no matter who the enemy is or what they want. All I know is: WE CAN'T LOSE OUR HEADS! There are many things that need to be fixed. Sometimes you can't always fix what you want . . . sometimes things are better left broken. Stranger things have happened, though we cannot clarify those problems we can clarify that we'll solve anything, but the result may not be pleasant and it doesn't matter if it is or isn't because nothing _can_ be pleasant anymore.

If one thing remained it'll be the world, not because of the people, not the hurt we've gone through, not lies and promises we've made, but for the countless times we're able to see the people who keep us going. Throughout the messes we've been in, I can't seem to shake _these_ questions off. Can we be forgiven for the mistakes we've-_I've_ done in life? Does it matter how many times I say "sorry" and still be forgiven at the same time? How long can I wait until all the suffering is over? How long can _they_ wait? Why did Hakuro even bring this kind of madness?

_ESCAPE IS FUTILE . . ._

I may be an optimistic, cold-hearted person, but I have friends I want to save because they're only things that keep me going. When you feel like you don't belong in the world or a person who doesn't trust you anymore you just have remember there's nobody better than those people because they still stick with you no matter how many times we've-**I've** made mistakes, I'm just glad to have those kinds of friends in my life. There's a specific reason to why I'll sacrifice my life for theirs: THEY SAVED ME. When I had first met those people I wanted to escape, but they kept coming back and stuck around with them; it's when it all changed, everything changed.

The place Hawkeye and I found is still surrounded with deceased bodies, the court yard is filled with more dead bodies than before; those were the lives we could've saved. The military has become a body of murderers, the people who are supposed to save us, now they're just shadows who want to haunt us from reality. We're not going to back down anymore, we're going to fight, we're going to stand and not fall and when we fall we just have to get back up again to face the things we can't no matter how hard it is.

"Havoc?" I called out a bit breathless, searching for the right building surrounding the court yard. "What building are you in?"

"Does it really matter which one I'm when you'll burn them down?" He said sarcastically with a hint of eagerness. Havoc may be a calm man in the field, but when certain things are put on the line he becomes much more than a soldier; he's a knight, someone who can keep a calm head.

I smirked knowingly; the thought of having such an idea takes extent. Does it matter to take such great lengths to free the ones you care about? No, it just matters if they're willing to be here with you every step of the way. "Where are the others?" I asked.

". . . I'm in a dark room, Mustang. Where do you think the others are?" Havoc asked in a sarcastic tone. It didn't matter, what mattered most to me is that he's willing to joke in situations such as these.

"Stop playing games." I commanded fiercely. I wasn't going to waste anymore time, they're not going to sacrifices just make our county-every country a decent place; it **won't** happen. "Quite being difficult, Havoc and answer."

BOOM!

Smoke filled the air around the area where I left Hughes and the panic I felt earlier is now returning now mixed with fear because I can't lose him, I can't lose any of them. I'm the one who's supposed to help them and make the sacrifices not the other way around. This is life: difficult, controlling, sacrifices, lies, truth, pain, memories, war, and to have _friends_. I won't think of something that I can't see, or bear to see, but I have to keep moving, no one wants to be stuck in the past . . . you can only move forward even when the pain is coming through. The fight is not over, the war is not over, nothing is over until our chances become zero and we're not _here_.

I stared at the cloud of smoke rising into the air, if I kept staring at it I won't get anywhere. I pushed all my unwanted thoughts and ran to find Havoc. They'll stay alive, it's what we all do best; we're all difficult to get rid of, but the more I keep thinking about these outcomes my insides burn with a new hate to take out Hakuro. To take a look at our lives is asking to look into the past or the future because we're human and we don't have enough time to look forward to the future and if we somehow do it's for a reason we're still alive and wanting to end this madness.

BANG!

A gun is a weapon used for destruction, but a gun can also be used for protection, sometimes they're used as self defense. We pull the trigger and feel their blood cover our hands, part of our face, our clothes and have other person drowning in their pool of red. Why do the people we deeply want to protect get hurt? If we're the good guys why do we kill others to protect the innocent? Hughes is alive, he can't die because he has a family to watch to look out for and he won't do something reckless if wants to see them again. Picturing his dead body in my mind killed every part of me, it felt like my body was being cut into little piece by his ghost.

_Just stay alive . . . all of you. . . _

_BAM_!

I violently kicked the door open having only the light behind me shine in the dark room and in the center sat Havoc with blood dripping down the side of his head, his hands wrapped around a chair in rope. It looked like he had been tortured in the short amount of time they disappeared from my sights. One thing brought back hope into was his stupid grin that spread onto his face when he saw my worried look and state.

_Idiot. . ._

"Tada . . . you found me." He softly said as I walked to the back of the chair quickly taking out the com link form my ear and untied his hands.

"Be aware of your surroundings, Jean." My tone was cold, but held promise, and I will make sure it won't happen again, I'll be the one to _disappear_.

"I've been in the military just as long as you, sir."

"Really?" I say in disbelief. "This wouldn't have happened then." All their lives will be used for the greater good of the people and our country. We're all going to survive and live another day in this _hell_ as we fight through this war.

Is there really an escape? Is there any chance we can make it out alive? Do we deserve an escape? This isn't a test, a game, an experiment, or a movie, its life that's being played at the hands of a mad man who wants power to him not for the country. How much longer must we wait for all this to end? Is there an end? We're the ones who should be able to make our own choices, sacrifices, and life not Hakuro because he's controlling most of us, he won't be able to do so for any longer and we're going to wreck havoc on him and our military, but for now . . .

_We just have to keep holding on. . ._


End file.
